


We Will Fight Someday, In the Ring, And He Will Die

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Blood and Gore, Kinda, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Other, Spears, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle for Edgar's mind, from Dingo's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Fight Someday, In the Ring, And He Will Die

Sweat drips down Dingo's forehead, the trails getting caught in his thick eyebrows, creeping down his neck and staining his fancy suit. It's too hot to fight. All he wants is to lie down, with someone fanning him, someone else on him, and not this big smelly bull and the annoying little boy who keeps running in circles around him.

 

He vanishes, reappears, gets a good stab in before lingering near the beast, who reels with pain, snorts, and rams himself directly into the wall. Another bouquet lands at his feet, and he blows a little kiss towards the audience. They coo in response, and he winks. There are a few cute faces in the crowd, maybe he'll take them back to his apartment after the fight is over.

 

The child yells something, stands on his glowing ball, and then primes something, something that sounds all too familiar…

 

There's a _paf_ in his face, and he lurches like he's about to vomit, his head is spinning with it, and there's a bitter smell in his nose. Pure, hot fiery rage and _power_ creeps through him, splitting his chest in a mighty scream.

 

"I am the mighty _El Odio! I have all the power of the bull!"_

 

He needs the entire world to know, he cries it out and he feels the horns splitting his head.

 

He wants to just tear his jacket open, bear his fur to everyone, he is bristling, and the child says something in his human language behind him before–

 

" _Ow! El Odio is hit!"_

 

The _banderilla_ is sticking through his side, and he staggers a little bit before regaining consciousness.

 

He is no bull, but the spear is still waggling in his side, and it burns, it is barbed and it's searing and a tiny trail of blood drips down the side. He doesn't dare pull it out though, He can't tell if the barbs are digging into his organs or not, but he needs to just clear his head, get back into the fight. The bull charges again, and he artfully dodges the beast's sharp horns. Maybe he won't be able to take a few women back to his apartment after, he might need some urgent medical attention and–

 

–and before he can finish his thought, there's another burst of the dizzying gas, stinging his eyes and nose and seeping a little bit into his mouth. He wavers, too dizzy to move, but there's something in him that makes him want to _charge._ He is the mighty El Odio, and there is someone _competing for territory!_ He huffs, snorts and gets another deep inhale of the stuff that makes his nose hurt and he doesn't know why it's happening but he's furious. 

 

He stumbles a little bit, unsure as to why he can't fight off the other bull, but then there's another gruesome noise and burning jab of pain, right through his stomach, and he looks down in fear and disbelief. The pole is sticking straight through him and he cries out.

 

" _Ow!_ El Odio doesn't like that!"

 

He doesn't, and even when his head clears again, he still doesn't. He tries to look away from it, _it's sticking straight through him._

 

He's taken worse before, bulls have gotten him in the stomach, once even in the chest, and he's always managed. But how does he keep getting stabbed? The child keeps running in circles, frantically tearing open the bouquets and absorbing the energy within. Wait. Wait, oh no.

 

_He's using Confusion Grenades._

 

Dingo swears to himself, and stabs at the obnoxious little boy, who yells "Watch it!" in response. Curse all of this. He doesn't know who let the kid into the ring, but he's going to have to take on two invaders, two people who want to steal his herd away from him.

 

His herd?

 

The confusion is getting to him, and before he can consider the longterm effects of confusion grenades on his mind, he feels one smack directly into the back of his head, making his ears buzz.

 

"Look out! Here comes El Odio!" He needs everyone to know. They are annoying little flies, and he can easily swat them away with his tail. He sways, making to charge, but it's not quite working. He feels off-balance, and sick and scared, and there's another horrendous stab of pain, right in his ass. Someone stabbed him in the ass. 

 

" _Ow!_ Right in El Odio's butt!'

 

He feels his head not quite clear, but merely swim a little less. At least he can still dodge, and he trips the bull, stabs its hideous pink hide and smirks at the sound of its pained groan, lunges toward the boy, misses, and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He avoids looking back at the spear sticking in his butt because it's all just too humiliating. He doesn't look at the crowd either, because he knows they're losing faith in him. Even if he pulls through and kills the bull, they won't respect him anymore after this.

 

Blood is managing to seep out around the poles, staining the white silk of his shirt, and it's showing through his jacket and likely the seat of his pants. He tunes out the fearful gasps of his audience, and just tries to get the bull to come over so he can stab the damn creature. It's prancing around and having the time of its life, meanwhile he's just trying to hold himself together before he collapses.

 

He didn't iron and re-iron his goddamn cape for this.

 

His guts are sloshing warmly in his abdomen, and he gets another jab at El Odio before he feels like he's about to vomit again, the gas is coating his throat. He coughs, and shivers with pure fury. 

 

_They're still here they're still in his ring they're still after his cows and they must die_

 

Some sliver of lucidity is nipping at his mind, but he just needs to charge faster, snort louder, and they'll leave him alone. He wants water, he feels too dizzy for this, and everything hurts. He paws the ground with his…hooves? They don't look like hooves, but maybe he's wrong. Everything seems wrong, his vision is so hazy but maybe it was always supposed to be like that. 

 

He feels a sudden, sobering sense of clarity before he screams again, the pain searing through every nerve of his body as a spear lodges itself in his back. He collapses, unable to hold his own weight up, and even though the confusion is finally leaving him, his stomach is churning, it all hurts too much and he's too weak to handle any more of it. Angry tears are mixing with the sweat. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

 

"El Odio is…dying…"

 

No. Not El Odio. Dingo. Dean. Whatever, he is no bull. He does not have the power of the bull, but Lampita is rushing to his side, and he's coated in blood, and he realizes as his thoughts slip away from him and drip out of his wounds, that he looks like a porcupine. 

 

A bitter little laugh escapes before it turns into a wheeze as he tries to get his breath back, but it's not working, he can't get any air. He chokes, swallows down the blood welling in his mouth and throat (one of the _banderillas_ must have gotten him in one of his lungs) and whispers something even he can't hear. It doesn't matter. Not anymore.

 


End file.
